Life Moves On
by Colorful.Starry
Summary: Will Kevin successfully convinced Double D to take him back again?...RATED R because of language. KEVEDD ONESHOT.


**A/N: What do you think? please R&R! c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nathan Goldberg belongs to C2NDY2C1D**

* * *

**After high school...Kevin and Double D went different paths since their break-up before high school over because Kevin kept let his jealousy take over...Double D have been proved him that all he want is Kevin, Kevin, Kevin numerous times, but Kevin kept let his jealousy over that drive Double D crazy and tired of his jealousy. Kevin can't get jealous every time Double D keep getting many requests from all students to help with their assignments that they failed in their classes...Double D decided to ended their relationship if Kevin don't willingly to work their relationship out...**

**"I fucked up, didn't I?" Kevin sit down on his bed and hang his head down as took his red hat off...silence..."DIDN'T I FUCK THIS SHIT UP?! DID I?!" Kevin shouted and threw his hat at the floor...**

**"No, man...you didn't fucked it up." Nat looked at Kevin, patting his shoulder, Kevin jerked his shoulder away.**

**"If I didn't fuck up then why did Double D broke up with me?! HUH?" Kevin gritted his teeth. Nat sighed as dropped himself on the bed...**

**"Kev, let Double D cool off a little bit...leave him alone he will come back to you." Kevin just chuckled with a scoff...**

**"Oh, please. I let my fucking jealousy take over...I can't keep get jealous every-fucking-time Double D gets a request to help...It's getting fucking old, I'm so fucking tired of my jealously, I fucking knew it...I fucking knew I would fuck our relationship up...Fuck me! FUCK FUCK FUCK." Kevin kicking his hat around. "GODDAMN! FUCK ME! FUCK YOU! FUCK WORLD! FUCK EVERYONE! FUCK EVERYTHING!"**

**Meanwhile, in Double D's bedroom...there's 3 Eds, Eddy stumpled in his chair while Ed comforted Double D who's been crying, and feel heart ache because he loves Kevin very much but can't be with him if he keep let his jealousy take over...it's hard on Double D.**

**"I can't keep with Kevin if he keep acts like this..." Double D's eyes filled with tears.**

**Ed pouted his lips as rubbing Double D's back in comforting while Eddy furrowed his eyebrows, angry at Kevin for fucked things up but then softly his expressions as pulled him in comforting embrace as rubbing his back as he said "There, there..."**

Few years after universities, Double D happened to be in Cul-De-Sac to visit his old childhood friends but he feels anxious to see Kevin because he haven't see him since their break-up in high school, maybe 5 or 6 years...tops...he let a breath out slowly as he get out of his car and looking around the Cul-De-Sac, beginning to remember his old times with Eds, horribly scams, and kids, he shake his head with a small smile as he closed the door and walked toward to the door and knocked on the door three times, and the door swing open and was tackled by Ed

"DOUBLE D! ED MISSES DOUBLE D! LIKE THIS MUCH!" Ed hugged Double D tightly as he gasped for breath.

"Greetings, Ed...would you mind put me down because I cannot breath." Double D strained his voice.

"Oh, yes, Double D." he put Double D down and smiled widely at him which he gladly to return a smile back to Ed.

"How are you doing, Ed? Where's Eddy?" he patted his shoulder

"Eddy is inside! come in!" he let Double D in.

"Greetings, Eddy." Double D smiled at him when he paused the video game and jumped off the bed and hugged him.

"Hiya, Sockhead. How are you doing been?" Eddy smirked as patting on his back

"I am doing well. Thank you for asking, and I heard we got invited to Nazz's party. Is it true?"

"Yes, I'm surprised about it, actually...Do you want to go?"

Double D bite the inside of his mouth for moments before answered his question "Yes, I would like to go, it would be wonderful to see old faces of Cul-De-Sac after this years."

"Great! Because I really want to go because I still have my eyes on someone special." Eddy smirked

"Oh is that so, Eddy? Who is it?" Double D raised an eyebrow with a smile

"I ain't tellin' ya, not yet. I will tell you when everything's go smooth." Eddy winked with a smirk.

"Oh, Eddy. What time do we need to arrive at Nazz's party?"

"Nazz mentioned it's starts at 7pm." Eddy recalled

"Wonderful! We have 4 hours to go. Let's play games or watch movies, shall we?"

Eddy nodded his head "Let's go." they went back playing game, Double D watching them playing, well, Ed is the only one who keep beating Eddy at this game.

"ED! CHEATER! QUIT KILLING ME!" Eddy shouted and scowled, Double D giggled as covered his mouth.

Meanwhile in Nazz's room, there's Kevin sitting on the bed and talking to Nazz while she picked out her outfit for the party.

"Dudette, I'm nervous to see Double D."

"Kev, it's been, what, 5, 6 years since your breakup...I'm sure he got over it, but one thing to make sure is talking to him and be cool."

"But what if I fuck it up again?"

"Dude, don't beg him to come back to you or whatever, just talking like friends do, and see how it goes. Don't worry. I will help you to get it started."

"Yeah, man." Nat chimed in.

Kevin looked at Nat and smiled at him "Thanks, dude..." he looked back to Nazz again "Thanks, thats just I want him back...I miss him so much...even it's been few years...I'm scared..."

Nazz smiled gently as walked to him and sit next to Kevin, pulled him in a embrace "Like I said, don't worry."

Kevin look at Nazz and smiled "Alrighty, man."

Nazz smiled back "Good, hey Kev. Can you run to store to buy sodas and cookies for me? Take Nat with you."

"Sure, you got it...C'mon, man." Kevin gets up and walking to Nazz's door, they left the house.

Nazz smiled as turned around to see herself in door-length mirror to trying out her outfits...

**Couple hours later**

All 3 Eds are getting dressed up and get themselves ready to go to the party, they are talking excitingly because they finally got invited without having to crash the party when they were little. They arrived at Nazz's door, Double D knocked three times and was greeted by Nazz.

"Greetings, Nazz." Double D smiled

"Why there, hello Nazz." Eddy waggled his eyebrows

"Hi, Nazz! Will there have buttered toasts and gravy?" Ed asked.

Nazz looked at Ed confusion "Uh, I'm sorry but I don't think so...Hi guys, please come in." Ed pouted and she moved to let them in, there are Sarah, and Jimmy sitting on the couch talking and laughing, and Rolf and Johnny but there's no Plank in the sight, but only seeing a necklace that Johnny have around his neck which it is a mini plank necklace. Rolf and Johnny standing next to fire place and Johnny listening to Rolf talking about country of his, and there's no Kevin or Nat to be found but Double D feel a tad better because there's no Kevin around here, Nazz offered some drinks, they accepted her offer and followed her to kitchen, Nazz handed them their drinks and she smiled at them "Please, enjoy the party, holla if you need anything." with that, Nazz left the kitchen.

"Well, Ima going off and talking to Nazz...see ya later." with that, Eddy smirked leaving the kitchen, Double D and Ed watching Eddy walked off to the living room, then Double D turned his head to Ed

"Well, I reckon you want to be somewhere, Ed?"

Ed smiled and nodding his head "Yes, Double D! I want ask Rolf if I can petting his chicken!"

"Then, you go off now." Double D patting his shoulder, and with that Ed laughed as running off to find Rolf. Double D smiled at Ed's silliness and proceed to sit himself on the stool and taking a few sips until he hears something outside, he started to quiet down to get listen better...

"Dude, we been out for like 2 or 3 hours! We supposed be back within 1 hour!" Nat waved his hands

"Nat, chill the fuck out. I'm sure Nazz doesn't mind us being staying out too long."

"You better be." Nat crossed his arms

Kevin rolled his eyes and opened the door and shout "HONEY! I'M HOME!" then he started to laughing, and was greeted by Nazz.

"You're late! I expected both of you be here in an hour! Its been 2 and half hours! Give me those cookies and sodas!" Nazz grabbed them and walked to kitchen, and saw Double D sitting quietly...Nazz whispered "Double D, Kevin is here, just give you a head up."

To that, Double D just merely nodding his head and prepared himself. Nazz walked to get a cookie tray, and opened the cookie bag and pour cookies out on the tray and carried out to living room to put it on the coffee table "Enjoy the cookies, everyone...and if you want another drinks, it would be in refrigerator, please feel free to grab one from refrigerator." With that, everyone went back to their conversations.

Nat walked to kitchen and surprising to see Double D. "HI SWEETCHEEKS!" Nat walked to Double D and give him a big hug. "How are you doing so far?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking. What about yourself, Nathan?"

Nat grimaced at his full name..."Double Doll, I already told you to call me Nat, please!"

Double D laughed and his eyes closed when covered his mouth with hand.

"Please, don't do that again, Double D." A voice spoke that startled Double D.

Double D opened his eyes to see Kevin standing against to doorway... "K-kevin, how are you doing?"

Kevin walking toward the table where Nat and Double D at and staring into Double D's cyan eyes deeply "I can't lie to you...I'm not doing great, actually."

"Kevin, dude...don't ruin this." Nat whispered.

"Dude, I got this, man." Kevin shoved Nat away.

"Seriously...I really miss you, Double D... It's been, what, 6 years..." With that, Nat grabbed Kevin by his neck and dragged off. "Sweetcheeks. Be right back! Don't move."

Double D sit there and blinked few times and knew what it going on...

Nat dragged Kevin to Nazz's bedroom and closed the door behind Nat, "Dude, what the fuck? Do you want fuck up your chance with Double D? Do you want him back?"

"No, I don't want to fuck it up...and yeah, what do you think? Of course I want Double D back." Kevin frowned at Nat for dragged him away from Double D.

"Then, be cool and just take it easy and trying to move on slowly and see how it goes, okay? Once you fuck it up, you MIGHT will not get a chance with Double D ever again. I guarantee it, Kev."

With that, Kevin sighed deeply and nodding his head "Thanks, man...Stay with me and make sure I don't fuck it up..."

Nat nodded his head as patting his arm "you got it, man. Let's go."

They left Nazz's bedroom and walking back to kitchen to meet Double D, and turned out there's nobody in the kitchen, and Nat nudged Kevin

"Be right back, bro." with that, Nat left Kevin's side to find Nazz.

"Yo, Nazz. Did you see Double D?"

Nazz walked to Kevin and punched his arm "What the hell you thinking?!"

Kevin rubbing the spot where Nazz punched "Whoa, what the fuck going on? What the fuck did I do?"

"You almost fucked it up! DO NOT FUCK IT UP IF YOU WANT DOUBLE D BACK! DAMMIT, KEVIN!"

"Oh, heh...Double D told you? Shit, fuck me. Where did he go?"

Nazz put arms cross her chest "he had to leave...because you _almost_ fucked it up."

Kevin cringed at Nazz's voice tone then sighed. "Tell me where did he go?"

"Beat me. He said he had to leave, wouldn't say where he going. Probably back at his house or by creek in the woods or playground, I can't leave because it's my party and I'm the host...you can go out looking for him."

"Kev, I'm going with you." Nat walking to the door.

"No, man...I will be fine, I promise I won't fuck it up..." Kevin stopped Nat from opening the door, and Nat looked at him doubtfully.

"Fine...don't blame me if you fuck it up." Nat stepped back and watching Kevin leaves. "5 bucks says he fucks it up."

"You're on, Nat." Nazz shaking her head and hoping Kevin doesn't fuck it up and resume hosting the party.

"Double D! Wherever you are at, please come out. I just wanna talk to you." Kevin yelling and hoping Double D will answer...he went to Double D's house first. He walked up to the front door and knocked on the door, and didn't hear anything inside, he knocked the door again...still no answer..."C'mon, Double D. Open this door please." he knocked on the door again...still no answer...he sighed as turned around to walking away to playground and hoped he is there in playground...he walked down the street and he begin to remembered his relationship with Double D. He smiled and would do anything to get his dork back in his arms again.

He walked around the fence and see the playground and hoping Double D would be there, as he walked closer, closer and seeing a black figure sitting on the swing..."Double D?", and there's no answer...he walking closer and speaking out again "Double D? Is it you?"

Double D sighed deeply "Yes, Kevin? What do you want?"

Relieved Kevin finding Double D sitting on the swing..."Uh, I just want to talk."

"Really? What do you want talking about?"

"About us, of course."

"There's no us at all, there's nothing going on between us!" Double D standing up and walking away from swing as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

Kevin sighed as walking to Double D... "Double D, I would like for you to give me last chance...to be with you again. I really miss you." Kevin put his hands on Double D's shoulders

Few tears rolling down Double D's cheeks "Dammit, Kevin."

Kevin surprised to hear what Double D just said...

"Dammit, Kevin..." Double D said, tears rolling down with a sniffles.

"I know, Double D. I'm really sorry...I really am..." Kevin turned Double D around and put him into embrace hug.

Double D cried and his tears stained Kevin's shirt and Kevin rubbing his back. "Why do you keep let your jealousy take over every time I get a request to help? It's not like one day I decided to break up with you. Can't you see that you're the only one who I want to spend with, Kevin? It's hurts."

"I know, babe...I know." Kevin shushing Double D as rubbing his back..."Double D, do you want to start over again and see how it goes?"

Double D looked up at Kevin and tears stained his cheeks, Kevin looked down and rubbing tears off his cheeks and lean in to kissing him, and Double D kissed back, until he realized what they're doing...

Double D pulled himself away from Kevin... "Kevin...I can't...not right now...I can't, I can't start it over...I am sorry...but I'm willingly to be friends...only if you want to, Kevin."

Kevin sighed in defeated "No, Double D...I can't be friends with you if I have feelings for you..."

Double D's lips quivered as tears rolling down "I understand what you do mean...I guess, I'll see you around, Kevin..."

Kevin looked down as nodded his head...

"Goodbye, Kevin...I wish you a good life, Kevin." With that, Double D turned around as walking away, Kevin sigh as walking to swing and sit on it, his head hang and grabbing his red hat off and hearing footsteps approached...

"Double D?" Kevin quickly jumped off the swing but got upset when it's merely Nat, "Oh...What do you want, Nat?" Kevin sigh again and sitting down on the swing.

"Just want to check on you, man...how it's goes?" Nat patting on his back.

"I guess it's actually over...he wouldn't want to start it over again...I guess I did fucked it up big time..."

Nat pursed his lips as thinking what to say next...

"And, Double D want to be friends again."

"Did you accepted his friendship?"

Kevin shook his head "No, man...I don't want to because I'm afraid I might hurt him...Don't want to hurt him anymore...I guess it's only for best...and life moves on...we move on...we can only cherish our memories together...I'll wait for him, only if he want me back and is ready to go back together again..."

Nat nodded his head "I understand what are you saying, Kev. What do you want to do?"

"Can we go to my place and watching some movies? Because I'm not in mood to go back to that party..."

"Sure, man. Let's go."

Kevin standing up and put red hat back on his head and walking away with Nat...They arrived at Kevin's place, and Kevin turned around to see Double D's house and everything was quiet there's no lights on...Kevin sighed as turned around to entered his house, Nat entered and closed the door behind him.

"Kev, I'm going to call Nazz and let her know what's going on, alright, man?"

"Sure, man, I don't care what you do." Kevin dropped himself on the couch and grabbed a remote to turning tv on and mindlessly flipping the channels.

Nat pulled his phone out and dialed Nazz's number as walking into kitchen to get a drink...

_**RING...**_

_**RING...**_

_**RING...**_

"Come on, Nazz..pick it up..." Nat muttered as pacing around the kitchen, waiting for Nazz to pick it up...

_**RING...**_

_**RIN-**_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nazz...It's Nat, I'm over at Kevin's because he isn't in mood to go back to your party, just give you a head up."

"Oh, hi Nat, how it going with Kevin and Double D?"

"Not so well."

"Oh jeez, did he fucked it up?"

"Well, yes he did fucked it up because Double D wouldn't go back together with him but he offered to be friends again, and Kevin said no. Because He don't want to hurt Double D anymore."

"Aw, Poor Kev...When the party's over, do you want me come over?"

"No, Nazz. I'm sure Kevin would like have a guy time together. if you know what am I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean...but I'll come over tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure, girl. Have fun at your party. Bye."

"Yes, I will. Bye bye"

Nat hang up and grabbed a soda and shouted "Yo, Kevin. Do you want a drink?" There's no answer..."Kevin?" Nat walked to living room to find Kevin sleeping on the couch, Nat shaking his head as popping his soda, took few gulps of his drink "Poor Kevin..." Nat put his drink on the coffee table and dropped himself down on the couch and watching a movie, he turned his head to window and saw Double D's bedroom light on, and can see his figure walking around his bedroom..."And poor Double D...I really do ship Kevedd...but it's shame that they're over. Kevedd Ship will not sinking ever...No matter what if they're no longer or still together...I SHALL SHIP KEVEDD FOREVER!"

* * *

**A/N: please don't hate me! :c I just feel sad and decided to write this fanfic... please R&R! And you can send me any prompts...you can message me here...I'll do my best to write for prompts what you requested for... c: STARRY OUT. **


End file.
